Naruto In Star Wars
by SSuperone
Summary: What if all Naruto characters were in the same storyline as Star Wars?This story is going to be updated once a month and will be epic length. Story takes place from 38 BBY to 155 ABY. Rated M for violence and Language. Favorite and Review please. Also picture will change depending on the current story Arc


**This is my first story on FanFiction but I have written other stories on WattPad. Below is The Who's Who stuff**

 **Naruto: Anakin Skywalker**

 **Sasuke: He is basically a character who doesn't have a place in the regular Star Wars story**

 **Sakura: Asaji Ventress**

 **Kakashi: Obi Wan Kenobi**

 **Boruto: Luke Skywalker**

 **Himawari: Leia Organa**

 **Inagi Izami(OC): Han Solo**

 **Minato: Qui Gon Jinn**

 **Kushina: Shimi Skywalker**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi: Yoda**

 **Orochimaru: Dooku**

 **Madara: Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine**

 **Hagoromo Otsutsuki: The Father**

 **Indra: The Son (Also taking the place of The Kyuubi/Kurama)**

 **Asura: The Sister**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki: Abeloth**

 **Asuma: Kyle Katarns dad**

 **Yagura Sarutobi(OC): Kyle Katarn**

 **Kakashi Uzumaki(OC): Ben Skywalker**

 **Sarada: Mara Jade**

 **Jiraiya: Mace Windu**

 **More will come later when the story Arc has them in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

 **Now here is the story, Enjoy.**

 **Coruscant 38 BBY 8:36 P.M. Tuesday**

Coruscant currently was being attacked. The planet was being attacked by theDark Side Celestial Indra. The buildings close the the Senate and Jedi Temple were either damaged or destroyed due to Indra's wrath. The sky was red or a least it seemedlike  
it to the people who were close to the attack thanks to the chaos. The civilians were feeling from the scene as fast as they can so they wouldn't be killed by Indra. The authorities were trying to help people escape from the rubble of buildings and  
evacuating thecivilians. They were not trying to battle Indra because they knew they stood no chance against a Celestial hellbent on their destruction. The people inside the Senate buildings were hiding in the bunkers built under ground That  
wentdown to level30 of Coruscant because if they left they knew they would just be killed by Indra. The only ones trying to stop Indra are the Jedi. Almost 1500 Jedi Padawans, Knights, and Masters were trying to defeat the embodimentof  
the darkside. HiruzenSarutobi, the Grand Master of The Jedi Order, was leading the Attack on Indra. However Minato Namikaze wasnot there. He was currently talking to his secret wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

" Please, don't do this Minato" said Kushina, in a pleading tone.

" I have to Kushina," Minato said with a tone that was final. " If I don't everyone on Coruscant will die."

Minato looked at Kushina with a loving gaze. " If I die, I want you to know, I will always love you,"

Kushina looked at him. " I know," Kushina then kisses Minato passionately. The kiss last about 10 seconds until it is broken.

" Hand me Naruto." Minato says with a solemn face. Kushina hands the baby, Naruto, to Minato. Minato looks back at Kushina with a longing look and the uses the Force to jump building to building.

"Damn, this place is a mess," Minato thoughtwhile running on the streets to the area where the battle is being fought. The area he is running through used to be filled with life a few hours early, but now is filled with death and chaos. People where onthestreets,  
looting the various stores and businesses. Also, people were only the street either crying for dead loved ones, or being said dead loved ones. Some people one the ground were not even dead. They were either missing limbs or having those limbs ,  
who were dead, were missing entire halfs, top or bottom. Some were heavily burned, or missing their heads. Minato tried not to look at the displays of horror and continued running through the streets, or whatever's left of it.

Minatofinally made it to the scene of battle, he saw Jedi, being killed left and right. The grotesque scene was a least tentimes as worse than the streets. He ran to Grandmaster Hiruzen to tell him his plan.

"Master!," Shouted Minato amidst the chaos. Hiruzen, after dodging a barrage of Force Judgement from Indra, looks over at Minato. "Minato, what do you need?" Both of them look to see Indra use a Force Repulse and jump behind cover. " Master, I believeI  
have found a way to defeat Indra," Hiruzen looks at Minato with a surprised look. "Do tell," Minato hesitates. " I can seal him inside my son, Naruto, using Sith Magic," Hiruzen widens his eyes. " You have a son, which goes against the JediCode,and  
you can use Sith Magic?!," Minato grimaces. " I have a son because I love Kushina, and can use Sith Magic because I found a Sith holocron on Mygeeto, and I learned Sith Magic from it, but that doesn't matter right now. We needto defeat Indra!"

Hiruzen looks at Minato with slight untrustinglook. "Alright Minato but you will answer to the council for this."

" **Quit hiding you pieces of shit, and come out here and die already!"** Shouted Indra, throwing a Force Push at the wall they were hiding behind. Both of the two Jedi jump out from behind the wall before it is destroyed. Hiruzen nodsatMinato.

Minato looks at Indra with a look of disgust. "It's time for you to answer for what you did, you monster,"

Indra looks amused and bored at the same time. " **That's the best you can do? I heard worse from women before I killedthem."** Minato then just looks at Indra with an Indifferent face and charges up the dark side of the  
travelsout of his hand and up around his arms and then turns from blue to purple and Then to red. He places his hand on the newborn Naruto and Naruto is surrounded by a red aura. Indra adopts a shocked lock knowing what is going on due  
to being theembodiment of the Dark Side. " **A Jedi using Sith Magic, What are you planning, you Jedi bastard?"** With Indra's full attention on Minato, Hiruzen hits Indra with his most powerful Force Push. Indra, being caught off  
guard

flies forward and Minato rushesforward and plants his lightning covered hand on Indra's stomach. Indra's arm started getting smaller and thinner and traveled into the newborn's stomach, " **You motherfucking Jedi scum! I am the mighty Indra! I cannot be sealed by a mortal!"** ShoutedIndra  
in an outrageous voice. Despite Indra's claims he was quickly being sealed into the baby Naruto. Indra made one last cry of defiance and then completely entered the seal on Naruto's stomach. With Indra being sealed, the Jedi watching theevent  
go down celebrated with glee. Minato sighed, he had a lot to answer for.

 **Two days later**

After Minato sealed Indra inside his newborn son,Naruto, there had been a lot that had happened since that event. There had been up to around 3,000,000 deaths due to the Attack of Indra. The Senate building had been damaged significantly and The Jedi  
Temple,too. Out of the 1500 Jedi who were at the Temple that day, 800 were killed. The damages to the city had cost close to 28billion credits. The day after the attack, Minato was called before the council to answer for breaking the Jedi  
Code andusing

Sith Magic to seal Indra into Naruto. The punishment had been rather mild considering the offenses. He had two years of probation, which meant he couldn't leave Coruscant or use the Force. But the bad thing was his wife, Kushina, and his sonNarutowere  
to be exiled away from Minato to the planetTatooine. He was now in front of his wife saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Kushina," Minato said sadly. Kushina had been outraged that this was happening when she found out. "Please take care of Naruto for me," Minato said pleadingly "Don't worry Minato, I will," The captain of the ship thatwas  
/behind them to take Kushina and Naruto to Tatooine called out it was time to go. Minato then kissed Kushina passionately as a goodbye kiss. When they broke apart Kushina turned around, with Naruto in her arms, walked into the ship. Minato lookedat  
the ship taking off and flying away. "Goodbye, Kushina,"

 **There it is! That is the end of the chapter. Please review and favorite and I will update this story next week. Peace!**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Minato: 2450**

 **Hiruzen: 3780**

 **Indra: 250,000(Heavily Suppressed)**

 **Average Jedi Padawan: 400-800**

 **Average Jedi Knight: 900-1500**

 **Average Jedi Master: 1600-2000**


End file.
